


Till Death

by Foxesandwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Derek, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Derek Hale, Sad Ending, Stiles Stilinski Dies, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxesandwolves/pseuds/Foxesandwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP is dying and they have been carrying a ring in their pocket, and before they die they propose to person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

When Stiles imagined his life he didn’t imagine it ending so suddenly. He had a plan and this certainly wasn’t a part of it. He never believed that your life flashed before your eyes, but yet here he was cradled in Derek’s warm, strong arms as image after image, memory after memory played like a movie in his mind. 

He replayed their first date. He was so nervous as fixed his hair, and mumbled reassurances to himself, and his hands were shaking but when he opened the door to Derek smiling face, his feelings of worry and insecurity went away. They went to Derek’s favorite restaurant. It was a hole in the wall type of place, that if you weren’t looking for it you’d miss it. It was easy to see why Derek loved this place, and when Stiles asked how he found this place, Derek had this small, private smile as he told Stiles about the time that he and Laura got lost and they stumbled in, and ended up ordering dinner. 

Stiles remembered when Derek gave him the key to his loft. They were watching The Avengers because Derek hadn’t seen it, and as the credits rolled Derek turned to him looking nervous, as he fiddled with something in his pocket, with a pensive look.  
“Hey, Stiles?” Derek spoke softly, as he worried his bottom lip.  
“Yeah,” Stiles asked worriedly, his mind automatically seeking out the worst possible scenario.  
“Do you want to maybe move in with me?” as soon as the words left his mouth he shrank in on himself.  
Stiles broke out into a grin, moved quickly to straddle Derek’s lap, and kissed him.  
Stiles began moving the rest of his stuff to the loft the next day. 

He played their first I love you’s in mind. Derek had taken him for a walk in the preserve, they sat in the grass and overlooked Beacon Hills as the sun rose. Stiles sleepily mumbled the words “I love you,” as he cuddled into Derek’s chest. He heard Derek’s heartbeat speed up as he kissed the top of his head and whispered it back. 

He saw himself and Derek shopping in Ikea because as Stiles said, the loft need to feel more homey. Derek rolled his eyes when Stiles suggested redecorating but he drove them to Ikea nonetheless, because Stiles was right, it need to look like their space.  
Derek spent the few days assembling the furniture because Stiles liked to admire the way Derek’s muscles flexed, and rippled as he worked. 

Stiles remember celebrating Derek’s birthday with the rest of the pack once he figured out Derek’s birthday, after two years of dating. Derek acted annoyed but Stiles and the pack could see the joy that glimmered in his beautiful green eyes, and the way his mouth twitched at the corners as he suppressed a smile. He replayed the breath taking smile that Derek gave him when he opened Stiles’ gift. Stiles had made them both necklaces with a small hand carved wooden Triskele, with the others initials carved neatly into the back. Stiles spent weeks on that gift, making sure that it was perfect. Derek never took his off. 

Stiles recalled pack nights at Derek’s loft. He and Derek always spent a majority of the night glued to each others’ side. He remembered that night when the went to bed, that Derek told him how nice it was to have a family again. Stiles just pulled him close. He was the big spoon that night. 

He remembered Derek telling him that he was his mate. Stiles was thrilled but there was a part of him that knew all along, because he just couldn’t picture himself without Derek. They fit together perfectly, and were somehow always drawn together. Derek made him believe in soul mates again.

Stiles always knew he loved Derek, he just wasn’t sure when he realized it. Maybe it was when Derek came out of the woods growling at him and Scott about private property. Maybe it was when Stiles held him up in a pool for two hours while Derek was paralyzed. Maybe it was in Mexico when Derek was on the verge of death.What he did know was that Derek was the one good choice he ever made.

Now here he is, breathing shallowly, as he laid numb in Derek’s arms.  
“Please don’t close your eyes,” Derek begged as tears flowed freely down his face.  
Stiles smiled weakly at him, “Derek,” Stiles coughed, “Will you-marry me?”  
“Stiles don’t,” Derek sobbed, “Please ask me later,” Derek’s eyes were pleading.  
“I can’t” Stiles rasped, “You know that,”  
Derek stared down at Stiles sadly, “Stiles, just hold on,” he pleaded  
“Derek, we don’t have t-time,” Stiles reminded, his voice thick, as he pulled a ring out of his pocket with shaky, blood covered hands.  
Derek squeezed Stiles tighter, pulling his cooling form into his body. Derek choked out a sob as he nodded vigorously.  
“Yes,” he whispered shakily.  
Stiles smiled softly, as the light faded from his warm, whiskey eyes and he let out one final, soft exhale.  
“Stiles?” Derek asked brokenly, “Stiles!”  
Derek howled brokenly, burying his head into Stiles chest. The love of his life, his mate, was gone, and he felt a huge part of himself die right along with Stiles.

Stiles could never picture his life without Derek, and now he didn’t have to.


End file.
